E for Evey
by MarauderPadfootMoony
Summary: Evey thought V had died, but when he asks for her assistance, she is thrown back into his world. Mostly Movie-verse based.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: I took inspiration from both the graphic novel and the movie (mostly the movie, however)**

Evey was wandering through V's old headquarters. It had been two years since she last saw the man who had changed her life. She knew it was pointless to come back here, but she couldn't help thinking that one day V would come back.

Evey knew that V was dead, and it hurt her deeply that she could tell him that she… that she was grateful for everything V did for her, for her country, and for the world. She hadn't lived her life before V came along, and now she felt like she had already accomplished more than anyone can dream of. And yet it didn't seem like enough.

Ever since V died, Evey thought that she would be able to lead a normal, peaceful, happy life. But things could never be the same after she had met that man. Evey felt little satisfaction in having a normal job, or a normal life. She could never move on, she was not the same person that she used to be.

Evey looked around the room, and saw that nothing had changed since the last time she had been here two years ago. It was almost as if someone had actually been living there. No, it couldn't be. V was dead, she saw him die with her own eyes.

Evey had become good friends with Mr. Finch over the past few years. Despite the fact that he had come close to turning her into the government, Evey realized that he was not the same person he used to be either. She realized that he had always been a good man, but he had been mislead for most of his life.

Eric Finch was the one surviving link to her past, and even then he himself never knew V. Finch rarely brought up Evey's history with V, surprisingly enough. Evey had expected him to drill her with questions, being the inspector that he is, but he had decided to start fresh and forget about the past.

However, Mr. Finch never realized what V truly meant to Evey. He used to ask her every so often about V, but it had been too much for Evey to bring V up. No one ever knew that she loved him, and he had been snatched away from him before she could tell him about her feelings.

Evey continued to look around the house. She saw the music player that she heard so often long ago. She smiled wistfully when she saw V's favorite songs. She never realized that she loved him at the time, and now she would never see him again.

Evey decided to pay a visit to Valerie's shrine. Evey decided that this would be the last thing she would see before she would go. It was useless, trying to relive something that would never happen again. Evey missed the scent of roses, but she could never return to the past. She walked out of the room and took one last glance around the place, and decided to leave. However, what Evey shocked her.

"Hello, Evey." There was V, standing there, almost bemused.

"V!" Evey said with shock. "It can't be you, I saw you die two years ago! Who are you?" Evey asked with suspicion, ready to fight if needed.

"I am V, Evey." The masked man said. "Do you remember when we danced?" V asked, attempting to put Evey at ease.

Luckily, V was successful. Evey visibly relaxed, and wore a large smile on her face.

"V!" Evey said, jumping into his arms. "Thank goodness you're alive." Evey then put V at arm's length, examining him. "How is it that…" Evey trailed off. "You died, I saw it happen!"

V was silent for a moment. "Evey, forgive me if I am being secretive, but that story will have to be told another time. I wanted to ask you once again for your assistance."

Evey was confused. "Assistance, but everything has gone well ever since you-" V cut her off.

"Perhaps where we live, but there is another country that needs us." V said slowly. "Will you join me to rid the world of another corrupt government?"

"Of course," Evey said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Why don't we sit down and discuss this?" V asked. "It has been a long journey here for me."

"Would you like tea?" V asked Evey, in his usual calm manner.

"Alright." Evey said. Evey was waiting expectantly to find out about the mysterious mission V was sending her on. What government could be worse than the one that she had to live through?

Evey flashed back to when she was only a little girl. She would give anything back to have her family be alive. They never lived to see her grow up, or in her brother's case, never got the chance to live. She knew her parents were heroic, yet she sometimes wished she could have been able to do something to save her parent's life.

Evey jumped at the sound of V placing her tea on the table.

"What is it, V? What is it that you want me to do?" Evey asked. "I was always of little use, so what makes you want me to do something important?"

"On the contrary," V said, "You have always been vital in my missions. This time, however, you will play a bigger role than I will."

"Me?" Evey said confusedly. "I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Good." V said smoothly. "This time, I will have to rely on you, rather than it being the other way around. I am going to ask you to give up everything, everything you hold dear." V paused for a moment before continuing. "Before I go further, I want to make sure that you really want to do this."

"Of course," Evey said. "I haven't made much of a life for myself in the past two years. So what is it?"

"I want you," V said slowly. "To don my mask, to inherit my identity."

"You want me to become… the new V?" Evey asked, shocked. "But why?"

"I believe that you are capable of continuing what I started. Will you still do it?" V said.

Evey hesitated for a moment. She doubted that she could accomplish anything nearly as world-changing like V, but she was ready to try.

"Yes, V. I will."

**A/N: This may stand as a one shot, or become a series, depending on the response.**


End file.
